Human Mission List - Part Three
Human Mission List - Part Three Searching for Treasures Main mission reward: 1000 exp, $700, 20 Amplifier D-Plasma Submission reward: 970 exp, $660 1/14 Strange Request: speak with Alexander at the Trading Station 2/14 Butcher: visit the "Pirate's Heart" Station 3/14 Target: destroy the pirates in the "Iron Bay" Sector 4/14 Make it: warn the miners on Avior about danger 5/14 Survive at any Price: destroy butcher's Pirates in the "Master's Share" Sector 6/14 Butcher's Death: destroy Butcher in the "Master's Share" Sector 7/14 Next On the Last: ask about lash at the Trading Station 8/14 Test the Willpower: obtain Mercenaries Guidance Systems at the Trading Station 9/14 Implementation: collect containers in the "Eagle Nebula" sector 10/14 Provation: destroy the Moon Glyphs in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 11/14 Return Cargo: transport the remaining cargo to the Trading Station 12/14 Consequences: Defend the Trading Station from attacking Moon Glyphs 13/14 Stab in the Back: destroy lash in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 14/14 Treasure: collect treasure from the old beacon in the "Cold Void" Sector Robot War Main mission reward: 1100 exp, $800, 10 Gem Dzentrine Submission reward: 1050 exp, $715 1/8 Third Relic: make the hyper-jump into the "Meteorities" Sector 2/8 Old Friend: find the trail of an Auri expedition at the "Meteorites" sector 3/8 Robots Attack: destroy the attacking robots in the "Meteorites" Sector 4/8 Urgent help: Collect the fragements of Auri ships in the "Meteorites" Sector 5/8 Memory Cells: obtain robotic memory modules in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 6/8 Race: receive notes from the Alpha Beacon in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 7/8 Second Recording: receive notes from the beacon SA-121 in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 8/8 Isar: deliver data to the "Time Path" Outpost True Enemy Main mission reward: 1100 exp, $800, 10 Gem Telecon Submission reward: 1095 exp, $785 1/10 The Answers: visit the "Time Path" Outpost 2/10 To the First Relay: obtain host robot's authenticator in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 3/10 Sadabia Relay: turn off the relay in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 4/10 To the Second Relay: obtain authenticator in the "Iron Bay" Sector 5/10 Matar Relay: switch off the relay at the "Iron Bay" Sector 6/10 To the Third Relay: obtain the authenticator in the "Cold Void" Sector 7/10 Tau Relay: disconnect the relay in the "Cold Void" Sector 8/10 Retreat to Isar: retreat to the "Place of Power" Sector 9/10 Furious Pursuer: destroy keller in the "Place of Power" Sector 10/10 Reward: report at the "Time Path" Outpost Conflict Main mission reward: 1200 exp, $900, 10 Gem Filce Submission reward: 1170 exp, $845 1/5 Ruined Negotiations: destroy the Taxiarch's Fleet in the "Place of Power" Sector 2/5 Blockade: destroy the ships blockading the "Time Path" Outpost 3/5 Third Relic: receive the Valorem from Mentor Alaric at the "Time Path" Station 4/5 Taxiarkh: destroy Taxiarkh in the "Place of Power" Sector 5/5 At High Price: deliver the Valorem to the Wanderers Temple Big Problem Main mission reward: 1300 exp, $1000, 20 Amplifier T-Torsion Submission reward: 1240 exp, $925 1/11 Drifting Cruiser: explore the Drifting Cruiser in the "Final Frontier" Sector 2/11 Lawful Owners: repel the Geredo attack in the "Last Frontier" Sector 3/11 Delivery: Deliver Logbook to Arkank at the "Citadel" Sector 4/11 Questions: speak with Dark Talon at the "First Blood" Station 5/11 Barrier: destroy the Geredo Warriors in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 6/11 Spine-Breaker: destroy the Spine-Breaker in the Whangarei Magma" Sector 7/11 Convince the Admiral: reeturn to the "Final Frontier" Sector 8/11 Fools: destroy Regegades and Headhunters in the "Final Frontier" Sector 9/11 Robbers: destroy the Renegades in the "Final Frontier" Sector 10/11 Destroy the Cruiser: explore the Geredo Cruiser in the "Final Frontier" Sector 11/11 News from the Past: return to the Wanderers Temple Attack on Temple Main mission reward: 1400 exp, $1000, 5 Engergy Cell 100 Submission reward: 1305 exp, $1005 1/9 Security: return to the "Terra Nova" Sector 2/9 Attack on Temple: defend the Wanderers Temple 3/9 Master: destroy the Dark Masters in the "Terra Nova" Sector 4/9 Failure: go to the "Iron Bay" Sector 5/9 Chase: destroy Dark Masters in the "Iron Bay" Sector 6/9 Stark Reality: return to the "Phoenix" Station to speak with Admiral Brennon 7/9 To Crusher: go to the "Gates to Isida" Outpost 8/9 Wise Allies: Go to the "Time Path" Outpost 9/9 Union: go to the "Echo of Battles" Sector Preparation Main mission reward: 1400 exp, $1100, Artifact Gravitar Submission reward: 1398 exp, $1085 1/7 To Wilson: speak with Wilson at the "New Destiny" Station 2/7 Tip-off About the Renegades: go to the Matar System 3/7 Attack: destroy the unidentified ship in the "Iron Bay" Sector 4/7 Moon Blades: destroy the moon blades in the "Iron Bay" and "Dead Sun" Sectors 5/7 Landing on Corvette: land Alexander on ship in the "Geredo's Prey" Sector 6/7 Witnesses: destroy Renegades in the "Geredo's Prey" Sector 7/7 Diversion: destroy supply ships and their guards in the "Black Market" and "Centuries of Silience" Sector Read more: http://starbornwanderers.proboards.com/thread/55/human-mission-list#ixzz2bjHpNCGn